Some mops or similar floor treating implements have used a pressurized container for the delivery of a cleaning solution, floor coating, or other floor treatment for years. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,016 and 2,053,282, and European Patent No. 1,180,343 show such a device.
Pressurized containers, such as the one referenced above, generally cannot operate in all orientations. For example, due to the configuration of the container which has a vent located at the top of the container (in a normal orientation) and a valve for dispensing at the bottom of the container (again in a normal orientation), this conventional container cannot dispense in an inverted orientation. Specifically, in the inverted orientation, the fluid to dispense would be located adjacent the vent and the pressurized air (or other pressurizing fluid) would be located adjacent the dispensing valve. Thus, actuation to dispense the dispensable fluid through the valve would only release the pressurized air.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pressurized container that can dispense fluid, such as a cleaning solution, in an all orientations.